Making Love For Beginners
by robert3A-SN
Summary: Jeff and Annie get together and have predictably explosive sex for the first several weeks. Yet Jeff, of all people, eventually wants to make their sex life deeper and more meaningful. Complete, rated M for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, not again!"

Jeff had never had to use those words after sex before. No matter what jealous guys at the old firm said to discredit his 'talent.'

There was no way he should have used those words now, after another round of intense, head-banging sex with his new girlfriend. Especially since that new girlfriend was Annie Edison.

And yet when the dust and fluids had settled down, and Jeff realized what had just happened, he blurted out his frustration without a second thought. He could have gotten away with not thinking about it further, if Annie hadn't overheard and asked what he meant. Apparently she wasn't too tired from their little marathon after all.

Jeff could have lied and sidestepped his way out of this. But ever since he could finally be together with Annie, and ever since they got together after New Years, his denial was rather rusty. So he had no choice but to make himself look stupid and idiotic by telling the truth. Although that tactic had worked well enough to finally let him be with Annie, it'd be more risky this time.

"We just fucked our brains out again," Jeff started, as stunned as ever that he was about to _complain _about that. Especially out loud. Yet he powered through and qualified, "I didn't want to…._just _do that again."

"Wait, you're tired of sex already? _You?_" Annie took the wrong way as she sat up in Jeff's bed – caring less about her nakedness than Jeff did. "Do you know what I researched to get all that sex stuff right, Jeff? I…._saw _things. Things my laptop can't _unsee_! No matter what virus programs I buy!"

"Yeah, that's not gonna help with that stuff," Jeff answered, speaking from experience. But that joke only bought him a second before he had to get back on topic.

"Look Annie, every time we've had sex, it's been hard core," Jeff credited. "I knew we'd be intense at first, because of three years of tension and all. But I thought by now….I figured that…" Jeff braced himself to sound particularly embarrassing. "I thought the sex would be…..deeper than that by now."

"Jeff, if you went any deeper, I wouldn't walk for a week," Annie said, sounding only a little shy in being that….graphic. And that was part of the problem.

"Annie, how come you haven't bugged me for romantic sex yet?" Jeff got to the point. "I've tried to go slow lately, but you're just too…..passionate! Yeah, that's a good save."

"Passionate? _That's _your problem with me?" Annie frowned.

"Well, you made it sound worse than I did," Jeff digged. "You're too…..irresistible? Maybe that works better."

"It's more confusing, if that helps," Annie interjected.

"Okay, let's try again, then," Jeff offered. "Annie, you know I love going crazy on you. Obviously you like going crazy on me, because you're a sane human woman. But we haven't had slow, romantic, lovey-dovey sex once! We just keep losing our minds by the middle of it and go blank from there!"

Annie predictably looked startled, and Jeff echoed her obvious confusion. "Normally that's a dream come true for me, we both know that! But….I'm trying to do things differently with you. I'm trying to have sex with you like a regular boyfriend, but you're making it too hard for me."

"Aren't I supposed to do that?" Annie said with multiple meanings. "Isn't it good that I drive you crazy? I mean, _not _in the regular crazy way anymore?"

"You've always driven me crazy in every way, _that's_ not hard for you," Jeff noted. "I just want to thank you by giving you more…..intimate times. Like you probably imagined years ago. That kind of special, love-making crap I wouldn't be caught dead doing before you!"

Jeff hoped that the c-word didn't distract Annie from his more sentimental point. Once she appreciated it, her smiles and happiness would make him feel better about being such a girl, as it always did. But yet Annie didn't react that way.

"So you don't want hard core sex, because of what I would have liked back then," she theorized. "That's kind of presumptuous of you, Jeff."

"Is that good in your genius language?" Jeff asked, both to butter her up and clear up his newfound confusion.

"Jeff, I'm not that little girl who just needs romance anymore. I can handle dirty, sexy stuff now, in case you didn't notice," Annie insisted. "You don't have to give me that girly stuff anymore. And assuming I still want it is kind of ignorant."

As Jeff scrambled to catch up, Annie pressed on. "I don't want to have sex like a girly-girl, because that's not who I am now! I'm more grown up, and I want to keep having sex like a grown up! It's like part of you still thinks I'm just a girl, even now! And that's pretty insulting!"

"Annie, the days of me being _that_ dumb are over, you know that!" Jeff pressed, now feeling a bit offended himself. "You think I _like _being that sappy in _bed_? Of course not! But I'm willing to do it for you! Like I've made myself change in every other way for you!"

"I didn't ask you to do that, Jeff. I like the new you _and _the old you just the same!" Annie insisted. "You should respect how I'm changing too!"

"I respect the living crap out of you!" Jeff said. "So why are we arguing?"

"I don't know. You had the problem with me _finally _growing up sexually," Annie stated. "You want me to sing like a brain dead Santa bimbo again? Or read romantic clichés into every little thing? Or be way _too_ comfortable with being uncomfortable about sex? I'm not that embarrassing anymore, Jeff!"

"You never were that embarrassing!" Jeff started, before rethinking it and added, "Well, they weren't deal breakers, anyway." He backtracked again and corrected, "It's good you're expanding yourself on sex. But you don't have to _totally_ abandon the sappy, romantic stuff. And you don't have to abandon it in other things, either."

"Who said I was?" Annie wondered curiously.

"Okay, table that," Jeff retreated. "The point is, you can be hotter in bed and be sweet sometimes too! Being just one thing or the other isn't necessary. And going to that other extreme all the time….well, that just isn't you."

"Maybe not being me is a _good_ thing, Jeff! Maybe I need that, if you haven't noticed!" Annie exploded, then came back down just as suddenly. She then awkwardly got up and started to dress herself again, but when she was done, she just stayed and sat on the bed again.

Jeff had regrouped himself somewhat by then, and asked, "Okay, how did I act like a jackass this time?"

"You didn't, Jeff, it's not your fault," Annie reassured. However, Jeff didn't just take that for an answer, even if it let him off the hook. Instead, he used his newfound boyfriend training and stuck around to hear her out, no matter how emotional it would be.

When this got through to Annie, she sighed and started, "Jeff, I'm going through a lot now. Just because we're finally….working things out doesn't mean things are perfect for me. I mean, my new major is exhausting me, we're gonna leave Greendale soon, and I don't know what I'm gonna do after graduation anymore! I'm changing myself now, but if I'd done it sooner, maybe this wouldn't be so hard! And it's so obvious I could have done it much earlier."

"You weren't ready to. You needed to mess up and learn stuff the hard way to get to where you are now. So did I, you know," Jeff compared.

"But I'm different from you, Jeff," Annie reminded. "The way I was back then, the way I still am now….I'm not that proud of it anymore. I lost so much before I started getting it right, and I made so many mistakes. I mean, we were barely friends in sophomore and junior year because I didn't act any better!"

"Well, I kind of had some part in that too," Jeff took the rare step of taking responsibility.

"You know what I mean," Annie sidestepped. "Being an uptight, inexperienced, starry eyed little girl held me back. Now I'm just trying to find out who I _really _am. Who I really want to be. Maybe hard core, adult sex with you is part of that. All I know is I don't want to treat sex, love, you or me like I would have back then. Honestly….what did being _that _girl really get me?"

"Me! That's reward enough!" Jeff said seriously. "If you weren't that girl, I wouldn't…..like you the way I do now. I wouldn't be better without that girl, and I'd _never _want to…._make love_ for _any _reason before! At least not for someone else's benefit!"

Annie let out a tiny smile, so Jeff tried to steamroll the conversation further. "You always tell me not to hate myself, so just take your own advice, okay? Maybe the old you was flawed, but she was much more than that! She wasn't all good or all bad, and neither is the new you!"

"Jeff, you're great at seeing how things and people aren't black and white. But I'm not that good at it yet," Annie lamented.

"Well, I may be a lousy student, but I can be a good teacher sometimes," Jeff assured. "Annie, whatever you're trying to be or figure out, you don't have to do it alone."

"I've had no choice for most of my life," Annie reminded him. "And I can't ask you to fix me, Jeff. The old me from two years ago would have tried and ruined everything, and we both know it. I won't get that carried away this time."

"And having romantic sex with me would do that?" Jeff inquired.

"I don't know. But it's not wrong to be afraid it would," Annie confessed. "If I let myself get swept away too much….it'll hurt so much more when it's over. Then new improved me will be dead and gone."

"I'm sorry, what do you mean by _over_?" Jeff frowned.

"I'm not saying we'll be together forever, don't worry!" Annie promised, although that wasn't why Jeff was worried at all. "And I can move on when we do break up, _whenever _that happens! But if I get too caught up in romance and love from you, like the old me would have….I might forget how. _Then _how will I live the rest of my life?"

Jeff was silent, but not because Annie won the debate. Well, maybe some of it was. But the rest was because he was in shock at how…._similar _Annie's fears were to his own. The exact same fears that were the _real _deep down reason he pushed Annie away for so long, despite all the cover about age and Jeff being a jerk.

The same fears that_ still_ made him think he'd get tooaddicted to Annie to move on when they weren't together. The same fears that made him worry he was too addicted to her body and sex, to give her the real romance and love she deserved. Maybe that wasn't the exact fear Annie had, but it was close enough.

And one of them living in fear of….liking someone too much was enough. One of them being afraid of their old self was enough – especially when there was _nothing _for Annie to be ashamed of. And Jeff would make an _effort _to prove it.

"Annie, I still want to try. You know how big that is coming from me," Jeff declared. "Let me help you get through this stuff. You're not alone in this anymore."

"I don't know," Annie admitted. "Me needing you to fix my hang-ups…..the Britta in me thinks that's kind of embarrassing."

"First of all, I've already told her she has no business in bed with us," Jeff semi-joked. "Second of all, I don't know how to have romantic, meaningful sex either. You'd be helping me as much as I'd be helping you. It's more empowering that way, isn't it?"

"Well, I can't ask Britta me now, you told her to leave," Annie got back into a joking mood. This gave Jeff room to press further.

"Annie, just let me take you out on a proper date. This Friday, maybe. Then if you're up to it, we'll come back here and I'll try to romance you in that….not hard core way. And this time I won't get carried away and skip over the sweet stuff. Okay?" Jeff proposed.

Annie thought this over for a while, then finally answered, "Well, the worst I'd get out of it is a good meal and _some _sex with you. That's better than nothing."

"That's the spirit, Edison!" Jeff said both sarcastically and with relief. With an accord made, it didn't take long to remember that they were still in bed, and only Annie had clothes on. And it wasn't quite time for her to leave and get back before Troy, Abed and Britta knew she was gone. Or rather, before Troy and Britta knew, knowing Abed.

Nevertheless, Annie laid back down on top of the covers, and Jeff stayed under them but brought her close anyway. "Trust me, Annie. Wanting love and sex like the old you did is nothing to be ashamed of. Not for you," he reassured once more.

"And what would old Jeff say about that?" Annie asked.

"Oh, he gouged his eyes out because of us long ago. Trust me, he's got way more to worry about right now," Jeff poked fun at.

This seemed to finish calming Annie down, as she tried again to take a nap. Jeff stayed up to make sure she was okay – and to deal with how his promise was finally sinking in.

Guaranteeing romantic, making-love type sex that he'd never given anyone was one thing. Containing himself around Annie's gorgeous body – and its newfound sex talents – without totally ravaging it was quite another, apparently. Doing both of these unparalleled things at once – that'd be impossible for someone who _liked _to try things.

For Jeff Winger, even the new improved version….this would be a tricky one.


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff and Annie somehow got through the rest of the week before their Friday night date. Fortunately, the week's Greendale adventure was one of the minor ones this year, which Abed attributed to a lack of ideas after February sweeps.

But even though no one was worn out that week, they didn't notice anything different in Jeff and Annie, and still hadn't since they started dating. This was good, since they didn't want to tell anyone about them until they knew they had something that could last. And Abed probably wanted to wait until the graduation 'series finale' to reveal he already knew, so they still had some time.

For Friday night, Annie did what she did on every date night. She told Troy, Abed and Britta she would study late at the library, packed her backpack with her clothes for the night instead of books, and then changed after she got to Jeff's place. Tonight, she suspected Jeff didn't want her to look sexy, so she packed a modest blue dress and cardigan, just in case. Of course, Jeff's definition of a modest, unsexy suit still looked hot, but that was to be expected.

Still, their plan not to excite each other too much did more harm than good at first. They were too awkward, in ways they hadn't even been on their first date. Trying not to look or act sexy made them act weird instead, and they both knew it. But they were afraid if any of them spoke first, it would ruin this plan, ruin their romantic sex later and be a big step backwards for them.

Annie had been content to let things go on as usual, but Jeff had to wreck it. Of all the times for him to finally be sensitive and romantic. This was why she was right to drop her childish views of romance and relationships, since they never really paid off in reality. Not even when she finally got them both.

She sighed and got ready to break the silence first, until she saw Jeff shyly looking away. He looked as awkward and embarrassed as she felt, which normally didn't happen. Yet here he was, squirming because this was not his forte. And he was here anyway, for her.

He did lots of things just for her already. But Annie had to appreciate how far he was willing to go here, even if it might not pay off. Annie wasn't ready to talk about this yet, but she did want to cool Jeff down.

So she reached over and put her hand on top of his larger one. She waited for Jeff to look over, then saw his face visibly relax as the seconds went on. With that taken care of, Annie looked down and really looked at how their hands were locked together.

All the secrecy, sex, and long overdue kissing didn't leave them much time for hand holding in their relationship. And since they avoided doing that before, for various reasons, this was the first time Annie could really savor Jeff's big hand covering hers.

For Jeff, it was something to see Annie's tiny hand fit snugly into his palm – just as it was whenever her tiny body fit snugly against his tall frame. Which it would do better than ever tonight, if all went well. That was worth going through the inevitable mush and sappiness first.

So with that in mind, Jeff squeezed her hand gently, then just pressed his hand against it. Their fingers were locked, and they soon started batting their thumbs against each other. They all but played a thumb war until Annie broke the silence with a giggle. It almost made Jeff giggle himself before he coughed a bit.

They placed their other hands on their knees below the table, until Jeff suddenly reached for Annie's other hand. With them holding hands under the table and nearly holding hands on it as well, they smiled until the waiter came by with their dinner order. This broke the mood, but they were certainly both at ease by then.

The comfortable mood continued into dinner, until Annie finally spoke up midway through. "You know, this is silly. We can go a whole night without tearing each other's clothes off. We did it for over three years."

"And look where that got us," Jeff needled.

"It still got us there, didn't it?" Annie noted. "Logically, it should be easier to control ourselves now."

"Since when have we been logical together?" Jeff poked. "I know who I'm talking to, but come on."

"Jeff, I haven't _always _wanted to ravage you. Even when I did last year, I always felt guilty about it," Annie revealed.

"Because I made you think I didn't want it," Jeff sighed.

"But you felt guilty when you wanted to ravage me too," Annie finished.

"Well….eventually," Jeff dodged. "I made myself forget about it as much as I could. It didn't pan out, though."

"Well, you're not used to waiting three years to sleep with someone. So I kind of get it," Annie assured.

"Not really, if that's your answer," Jeff corrected. "Annie, it wasn't just about sleeping with you. It took me three years to see that, but it was always there deep down. _You _did that to me. Not your looks, your age, your innocence, or your outfits. Just _you_."

"The me back then," Annie insisted. "I don't know what kind of me I am now, Jeff. Or what I'll be in a few months. I don't want you to put me on some pedestal while I figure it out, though. I did that to you for a while and look where _that _got us."

"But I'm right to do that with you, that's the difference," Jeff retaliated. "I like all your you's exactly the way they are."

"I thought you did after the Tranny Dance too," Annie sighed. "When we kissed, I thought someone finally knew me _and_ liked me anyway. I never felt that from Troy, my parents, my old friends or anyone. Then you made me think I was wrong for almost three years. So I'm sorry if I'm slow to get the hint again."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this, Annie," Jeff assured. "I'm not going to make you think you were wrong again. I want to do more than that this time. Both here and in….other places," he slumped off a bit, still uncomfortable with _too _much sentiment. "I need to try, anyway."

"You don't have to just to make something up to me," Annie gave him one more way out.

"I'm doing things I've never done for any woman before. Or any human being, for that matter. This goes beyond making something up to someone. Heck, I barely_ ever_ make anything up, so what does _that _tell you?" Jeff semi-chuckled.

"Jeff, stop bashing yourself like that," Annie scolded, but caught the irony right before Jeff did. "I know, I know. I guess it's easier to make _other_ people take my advice. I probably don't want them to end up like me."

"That's too bad, since there's nothing they should want more. I know from experience," Jeff assured, then figured _that _was it for the sentiment.

For her part, Annie didn't give Jeff another chance to be sappy. She stayed quiet, let the silence and food wash over her and then headed back to his apartment with him. But when they got to the bedroom, the uncomfortable part of the silence returned.

When they had wild sex before, it wasn't planned or organized or anything – and that made Annie very proud. But now they were trying to force it and control how it would go. For once, that didn't appeal to Annie now, and it really couldn't. But if she told Jeff, it would probably disappoint him, and that was even less appealing.

Maybe she'd just have to fake it. She wasn't always a good actor or liar, but perhaps this could be a handy exception.

As such, Jeff felt some awkwardness in Annie when he started to kiss her. She still put her share of effort into it, since this was Annie. But he could feel how she was holding back, which was technically what he wanted. However, it was far less satisfying in practice.

If they were going to balance being super sweet and super sexy, Jeff would have to take the lead. Leaving aside the fact he barely knew how.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeff tried to start off by moving away from Annie's lips to kiss her cheek. He then went down to her neck, since kissing it usually killed a good deal of time. Especially when Annie's hair tickled his face and nose as a result.

Annie's hair was really why this whole mess started in the first place. If it hadn't come down during debate preparations three years ago, Jeff probably wouldn't be here at all. Sure, he'd still be at his apartment and probably having sex right now, but not with Annie and not like this. All because she went from school girl to total knockout at the mere sight, and scent, of her loosened hair.

And she'd kept even better care of it since then. That is, if the feel of it in his left hand, and the candy-sweet scent invading his nose, was a sign.

Jeff had to take great care not to notice, or smell, Annie's hair over the years. But he didn't have to anymore. He could savor it's amazing texture, and get enveloped in its comforting smell, whether and however he wanted. But he hadn't really had a chance to do that in bed, since he was too worked up in devouring Annie's other body parts. Yet that could change right now.

Jeff kept his face into Annie's neck, kissing it slowly while placing her hair against his cheek. Somehow, it was more impossibly soft against his face than it was against his hand, if that was possible. He tickled her strands across his nose, which made him sigh and even giggle a _tiny_ bit, before bringing his lips down to her collar bone.

Annie had gone from being awkward to being on cloud nine in just a few moments. Jeff's hands and lips were hot enough on her lower body, but to have them work like this was stunning. However, it was making her aroused enough to scrap the plan and just take him then and there.

Despite how it was more difficult than ever, Annie thought quickly. Eventually, she tried to distract herself from devouring Jeff by merely touching his abs. But having his shirt covering them didn't work, so she lifted it up and got to Jeff's bare six-pack.

These things had taunted Annie for years, at many a pool game, paintball game and locker change. She knew she was fueling Jeff's dangerous ego – and questionable diet – about his body, but the results on his abs were undeniable. It wasn't just their perfect shape, but the texture of them and the way she could glide her fingers between them – which she didn't have the patience to do before.

Now that she wasn't sex-crazed for the moment, Annie could take her time playing with Jeff's abs, instead of just groping and kissing them. In fact, although Jeff was working magic with her neck and hair, Annie wasn't going blank because teasing his abs was too much fun.

She playfully pinched each of them, which made Jeff give an incredible moan against her neck. But instead of getting rougher, Annie's fingers glided gently over Jeff's abs. Before long, her feather soft touch almost made Jeff giggle again.

"Are you ticklish?" Annie wondered. "No wonder you want to protect these things so bad." But she kept going through Jeff's defenses by tickling and circling each ab, and he could barely keep quiet from it.

Annie finally took mercy by rolling Jeff onto his back. Normally it took more effort, but the tickling made it easier. As Jeff recovered from the tickles and from Annie's newfound dominance, she lifted his shirt up again and went down to kiss each ab gently. "There, all better," Annie voiced, then Jeff finished taking the shirt off and watched her kiss his lower chest again.

Annie had already kissed and sucked him in….lower places a couple of times. But since Annie wasn't setting his cock on fire – not with her mouth, anyway – Jeff was in a better state of mind to actually watch her. He saw Annie using her legendary concentration on his abs – and not from a distance like before.

She dipped her tongue between his abs, gliding it as gently as she had with her fingers. Her hair began to tickle Jeff's stomach, and Annie was kind enough to let it slide over his six-pack. Jeff threw his head back at the sensation, then lifted it back up to see Annie looking up at him while kissing him down below.

It drove Jeff impossibly crazy whenever Annie was on her knees, her eyes looking wider and sexier than ever while her mouth was….exactly the same. It drove him so crazy that he couldn't think or contain himself in those times.

But now, with Annie's mouth working wonders a little higher up, he had time to properly gaze into her eyes and see how they looked deeper and lovelier than ever. In addition, he had the foresight to put his hand back into her hair, and even put his other hand onto her delicate cheek.

With Annie's gorgeous eyes locked on him, her soft cheek and softer hair against his hands, and her sinfully sweet lips and tongue kissing his chest oh so gently, Jeff finally believed in Heaven. So much so that any urge to ravish her and merely pound away at her was gone. If he did that, he wouldn't get to see or feel any of this anymore, or have the right mind to fully take it all in.

Annie was taking it in even deeper than he was. In fact, she quickly kissed up his chest and buried her own face into Jeff's neck this time, before she started getting emotional. What's more, she didn't know if she was emotional in a good or bad way yet.

Now that she could see the effect she had on Jeff in bed, it was overwhelming. But it was the kind of overwhelming feeling she couldn't let herself feel. The kind that would let her get carried away, act like a dumb little girl again and forget that Jeff was still likely to let her down – months or years from now if not now. And by then, she'd be too Jeff-crazy to figure out who she really was beyond him.

She couldn't bring herself to let Jeff see her uncertainty, especially here and now. So she absent-mindedly kissed his neck and nuzzled her face in it to buy some time, as Jeff just put his hands on her back. She wished that was enough to set her mind at ease, but it just wasn't. It could be, but it shouldn't be.

"God, I love yo – this!" she suddenly heard, breaking her train of thought.

And it shattered a bunch of other things in Annie once she took the words in. Jeff stayed quiet, without even stammering a denial, so at least that would help her think.

Annie knew that men said things they didn't mean in sex. Yet Jeff wasn't in the midst of an orgasm when he said this. He wasn't inside her, wasn't about to get inside her, and wasn't doing anything intense enough to make him….say things. He was just holding her and letting him kiss his neck, so that couldn't have made him….aroused enough to shoot his mouth off.

Then if all those excuses didn't fly here, it meant he….wait, did it? Could it? Should it?

Annie finally pulled back in shock, which let her see how Jeff was in shock as well. But he wasn't doing anything else. He wasn't exactly denying what he started to say. And he wasn't running away, either.

He wasn't backing off and keeping his distance for a whole summer. He wasn't telling her this was all in her head. He wasn't making her act like the stupid school girl he needed to see Annie as back then.

He also wasn't confirming that he loved her. But he wasn't going away. Because it wasn't in this Jeff to do that to her. Hopefully.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? I'm, heh, all ears," Jeff finally voiced. He was nervous, but he was willing to hear her out. He really wouldn't toss her aside, or make her feel or act dumb for feeling anything. Because he….

"Jeff, just tell me one thing," Annie made herself begin. "Will I have to figure out….how I feel, by myself again?" That was at least a better question than, "Are you going to abandon me?" or "Please don't leave me?" or anything way too desperate like that.

But Jeff topped all those questions by answering, "_Only _if you want to." This was somewhat evasive, but it still said a lot.

Annie went so nuts after the Tranny Dance because Jeff didn't talk to her, which allowed her imagination to get away from her. She could handle these things much better by herself now, but she didn't trust herself fully.

And yet Jeff told her he wouldn't leave her alone this time, unless it was what she wanted. But it was like he trusted her to be okay, even if he wasn't there. Maybe part of her would be, which was at least more than she could have said before.

She didn't need Jeff to fix her. It was just that her life was so much….better and easier with him there. Well, _now _it was easier. Now it was like she didn't just have a boyfriend, but a best friend and a real partner.

Annie never had _any_ of those things before. But even if he wouldn't finish admitting he loved her, she knew she had them now. It was all she ever really wanted. And she wanted it so much, she now knew she wouldn't screw up by getting carried away when she got it. Not now or ever.

As such, instead of asking more questions, squealing or jumping up and down on him, she answered Jeff by kissing him as sweetly as she could. It was the best way she could think of to thank him, and from the sound of his moans against her lips, it was paying off. She wasn't even using her tongue, and yet Jeff seemed to sink into her arms.

Annie couldn't believe she could do that to Jeff Winger. That she could have such an effect on a man like him. That she could make him into a committed boyfriend who almost said he loved her. It was like _she _fixed_ him_…..like she all but told Abed she wanted to do at the Dreamatorium last year.

Thinking of it that way almost made Annie depressed. But before she could nitpick further and stop kissing Jeff, his tongue slid into her mouth – just like the way it did back at the Tranny Dance. Well, she hadn't changed that part of him. As for the rest….

Yet when Annie thought back, she didn't remember changing or fixing Jeff when he confronted his father. In fact, Britta did most of the work there, while Annie was too busy with her new major – although she reaped the benefits from Jeff later.

Come to think of it, Annie didn't play a part in Jeff's big speech at Greendale Court, yet he showed great change without her anyway. Not to mention the speech to Britta about liking themselves. And_ Annie_ didn't force Jeff to warn her not to be like him at the yam trial.

Jeff credited Annie for making him change, but he did so much of it by himself. He was more fine on his own than he gave himself credit for, and he'd be fine even without her.

Just what Jeff tried to tell Annie about herself all along. Funny how that works.

She finally pulled back to look at Jeff, as these revelations washed over her. The contentment must have been evident in her face, since she could see it growing in Jeff's face as well. Her happiness always seemed to infect him like that.

That's what Annie was doing for Jeff – not fixing him and making him change. He was just happier when she was there. And she was happiest with him there. And if Annie still didn't know who she really was now….having Jeff's help really made it easier. Like she _didn't _have to do it all alone anymore.

Well, Jeff had pretty much said she wouldn't have to if she didn't want to. Above all else right now, that earned him the right to see her without her dress on.

For once, she was tired of thinking and listening to the voices in her head. It was time to use other forms of communication.

Jeff was okay with not talking. He exhausted himself fighting his natural urge to flee after almost saying….those words. Then he exhausted himself to find the right answer for Annie's question. He moaned in relief when Annie's kisses told him he got it right, and then the rest of his nerves melted when Annie smiled at him, just like always.

But he didn't completely trust himself if there was room to talk again. So when Annie removed her dress, Jeff had the perfect distraction.

Yet if he attacked her boobs like usual, he might get carried away with his mouth again. As such, he merely cupped her breasts to start off instead of squeezing them.

This helped Jeff study how they really looked in Annie's purple bra. He'd seen her cleavage in various forms before, and saw her naked chest more than enough times in recent weeks. But seeing her breasts pushed up in this modest, yet classy and enticing bra let him appreciate them all the more.

Before Jeff knew it, he kissed Annie's nipple although it was still covered behind a bra. He then kissed the other one, and moved up to kiss the exposed sides of her breasts. He then slid his lips and tongue up and down her cleavage, before going back down and nuzzling the undersides of Annie's boobs.

Jeff put his face back into her chest, but for once, wasn't tempted to motorboat in this position. He just pushed her breasts against his face and let them rest there, while his fingers traced her nipples and supple flesh. Finally, his teeth nipped the top of her left bra cup and tried to pull it down, but his hands ultimately helped to push her tits out. And as he started to kiss Annie's bared flesh, he was kind enough to unhook the bra for good measure.

Despite her full chest being completely exposed, Jeff merely kept his hands underneath her boobs as he pecked them all over. Annie was enthralled at the sight of Jeff's big hands being filled with her big breasts, yet still handling them so gently. This put her in the mood to reciprocate, and when Jeff finally pulled his face back, Annie ducked her face into his chest.

There wasn't as much flesh on Jeff's chest to kiss, suck and jiggle, but it still looked impressive enough to Annie. She showed her appreciation by circling her tongue over his left nipple, kissing it and rubbing his pecs with her small hands. She tried to push them up like Jeff pushed her tits up, but it obviously wasn't as successful. Still, the friction and the rubbing were good enough for both of them.

In fact, Annie's attempt to treat Jeff's pecs like her breasts made him more than aroused. It made him laugh, despite how Annie might take it the wrong way. But the mere fact he could laugh during sex with Annie – or do _anything_ other than his usual tricks – made him feel even better anyway.

"What's so funny?" Annie asked, sounding even keel instead of confused or annoyed.

Jeff didn't quite know how to explain it, and still didn't want to get bogged down in talking again. Yet when he thought about Annie's reciprocity, he got struck with inspiration. Instead of answering Annie, he said, "Stand up," and set the tone by getting onto his feet.

When Annie stood up in front of him, wearing nothing but her panties, Jeff surprised her by sinking to his knees. He loved when Annie was in this position in front of her and….went to town on him, so he wanted to do the same for her now.

Jeff obviously started by pulling Annie's panties down, leaving her fully naked at last. The sight of her between her legs made Jeff dive right in at first, making Annie's knees buckle. But he soon remembered to slow down, putting his hands on the back of her knees to steady her.

When Jeff backed off, he stuck his tongue out so Annie could see him slide it into her. He wanted Annie to see the whole show of him eating her out this time. And he wanted to look up at her, so she'd be as entranced by his wide, aroused eyes in that position as he was by hers. It'd be a tall order, but he could give it a shot.

Yet as Jeff made a show of licking Annie out and gazing up at her, he was thrown off when his hands went up to grab her ass.

Due to Annie's eyes, smile, face, hair, lips, breasts, legs, curves and other features, he didn't have much time to admire her ass – especially since she rarely wore dresses that showed it off. However, this was the first time he could appreciate how firm, round and peachy it really was – which he couldn't have done on the bed during wild sex.

Jeff lifted, rubbed and massaged Annie's ass like he did with her boobs, only with the added affect of eating her out at the same time. This was all too much for Annie, even though Jeff wasn't trying to drive her that crazy.

He didn't want to make her cum before he went into her. Yet the combined effect of her position, his tongue, his face and his magic hands made her lose it before she could stop herself.

Annie grabbed Jeff's face and pushed herself onto it as she came, as Jeff could only lap her up and hold onto her ass. The sounds of her panting and his own tongue enveloped Jeff, then he let himself rest against her until he finally backed away. "So….that happened," was all Jeff had to break the ice.

Annie merely laid back down onto the bed to finish catching her breath, as Jeff stayed on his knees to ponder his next move. It was only then that he noticed his pants were still on and his cock was straining. He was so caught up in Annie's front and back that he didn't pay it much mind until now.

Yet with Annie cumming just now, she'd be able to last longer if he went in now, even if he might not. This would be the ultimate test on whether Jeff could go nice and slow with her. But he had done well on these exams so far tonight – a student after Annie's heart.

To get her attention, Jeff stood up and unhooked his belt louder than he needed to. Annie looked up in time to see Jeff drop his pants, kick them off and show off his own underwear. He let Annie drink it in for a second, then waited for her to give some kind of approval. Ultimately, she gave enough of a nod for Jeff to assume he had the go ahead.

When Jeff got fully naked, he bent down to make sure Annie was re-energized down there. He carefully rubbed her, in case she was still too sensitive, but she seemed to respond well enough after a few moments. Once that was taken care of, Jeff laid on top of her and lined himself up for action.

"Okay?" was all Jeff had to ask. Annie had the pill and they were both clean, so they were ready to go as soon as Annie approved.

"Just make love to me now, Jeff, all right?" Annie challenged him.

A second later, Jeff began to meet the challenge. Yet he had to stop after getting inside her, for fear of going off too soon. Even after all their earlier trysts, the sensation of being in Annie could still be too overwhelming. And Jeff was not ready to have this end too early.

As he adjusted himself, he once again paused to savor where he was. Annie was lying under him, ready to go and enveloping more of his cock inside of her. Even now, he was still somewhat amazed that he finally got out of his way long enough to let this happen. Even now, he still had to kick himself that this didn't happen at least a year ago.

But he'd said all the words he was ready to say to show Annie he was sorry. There were more he wanted to say in the future, however. Yet he could say them through this, if he did it right.

When Jeff kissed her throat slowly, it was his way of saying, "I'm sorry I didn't do this earlier."

But Annie conveyed her share of words as well. When she leaned over to kiss and nibble Jeff's ear, it was her way of saying "Don't worry about it."

When Jeff went all the way inside Annie and stayed there, it was him saying "I want to give you everything."

When Annie reached down and grabbed his ass, it was her responding with, "I've got a lot right now."

Jeff said, "It's still not enough," by gliding a finger over her pussy as he started to fuck her slowly.

Annie kept her hand tight on his ass and put the other over his balls to assure him, "Yeah, but it'll do."

Jeff's left hand went on Annie's waist, caressing her hips and curves to make up for all the times he didn't call her beautiful. His right hand cupped the back of her head, like he wanted to do countless times for the last year or two, if not earlier.

For her part, Annie kept her mouth on Jeff's ear, moaning extra low into it as another thank you for being here. She then went down to his neck and kissed it tenderly, as her way to tell him that she was so proud of him. Finally, she took her hands off his behind, put them on his face and kissed his lips to say "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

The tongue in his mouth told him "God, I want you." But the way it glided slowly and gently against his tongue told him "I want you in every single way possible" – the hot ways and the loving ways. And when Jeff broke off and just looked at Annie, it told her the exact same thing.

Eye contact during sex was never Jeff's thing. But when it came to Annie's eyes, everything they did was his thing. The same applied to Annie in general, really. And seeing every aspect of Annie here in bed tonight – the sexy, calculating, generous, loving, surprising, naughty, funny, gorgeous aspects and so much more – only confirmed it.

For Annie's part, seeing Jeff this….affected for reasons other than horniness was stunning. Eventually, she'd stop being surprised that little old her could bring those things out of big, bad Jeff. She certainly brought out some new things tonight – and seeing what tricks of hers did it appealed to the student on her.

Sex didn't have to be one thing or the other all the time. It was experimental and brought out the most selfless, creative parts in each other – at least when done right. And Annie wanted to find all kinds of different ways to do it right with Jeff,

They both wouldn't have gotten all this from regular out of control sex. Or sex with anyone other than each other.

After all these years of hiding their feelings from themselves and each other, and barely really communicating as a result, they were saying more in these last few minutes than they ever had with words. Even with all the deeper words they'd said to each other in the last month.

However, there were a few unspoken words that were missing.

Yet they built up when Jeff buried himself back into Annie's neck and hair, when Annie grabbed a hold of Jeff's muscles, and when their hips circled against each other and grinded deeper together.

Jeff almost said them out loud when Annie wrapped her legs around him and rode him harder. Annie nearly did when Jeff's hand went back to her ass, then went down to rub her opening again. Still, the only sounds they made out loud were their groans, cries to God and occasional use of each other's names.

But when Jeff finally erupted and Annie followed him right over, those actions and their body language said it all. They felt it in their bones, even if their subconscious's still needed time to let it sink in.

They were the movements that told each other, "I love you."

However, the exhaust hit them before they had more time to take that in. They hadn't gone that fast, which was the point, but the emotions wore them out anyway. Jeff used his remaining energy to roll off Annie so he wouldn't crush her, yet Annie immediately laid back against him when her strength returned.

They stared up at the ceiling as their hands slumped against each other's bodies. When their lungs settled down, Jeff finally asked, "See? Was that so bad?"

"K, you win this time," Annie conceded, although she still had a hell of a consolation prize.

They were too tired to have any more sex that night. But just as Jeff's hard, toned body and amazing touch excited Annie during sex, the feel of them soon lulled Annie into a comfortable sleep. And just as Annie's softness, warmth, caresses and scents made Jeff feel at home in bed, they soothed him into a deeper sleep than he ever had in his old and current home.

As a result, all of Annie's worries about who she would become, and all of Jeff's fears about being a real boyfriend, were tapered off for one night, if not more. Because they knew they had a better chance of beating these fears together than they ever had apart. So they'd just have to do whatever it took to stay together – simple as that, as it turned out.

Yet while making love had great side effects during and after sex, there were downsides. Such as how they were so comfortable, they didn't wake up until late that morning – too late for Troy, Abed and Britta not to notice that Annie wasn't home yet.

But the point of keeping their secret was to figure out if they could work together, _before_ the group could interfere. Since that had been more than answered last night, there was no harm done. No matter how many threats Shirley, Pierce, Britta and even Troy and Abed gave Jeff about hurting Annie.

Yet if they had seen them during their designated 'making love' sex nights, they wouldn't have to worry about that.

In fact, if they saw them during their designated 'hard core' sex nights, they might have feared for Jeff a bit more.

**THE END**


End file.
